piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 5 times ALL the racers CRASHED
Only Windows 3.1, Ruby Easy Oaks and Windows 95 can edit. Here are five times everyone crashed. 5. Cars 3 Next Gens Figure Eight Race In the Cars 3 Next Gens 10 laps figure eight race as a part of Ruby's Figure eight series on lap number 3 a collision between Richie Gunzit and Flip Dover sent Gunzit into the wall and crushing him instantly while Flip Dover collected several next gens like Ryan Laney. Unlike the Cars 1 and Cars 3 veterans figure eight races Another collision happens between Chase Racelott and Next Gen Rev N Go in which NGRV was sent HARD into the wall destroying him completely as more and more racers piled up in the middle of the figure eight before everyone got involved but Jackson won has he completed an extra lap before retiring. Richie was critically injured and SOMEHOW survived and Next Gen Rev N Go died (it did not actually happen though). 4. 2012 Eldora 400 The 2012 Eldora 400 was a race held at Eldora Speedway. (This is not a Piston Cup Race) Many Racers came to race there. On Lap 6, Winford got touched by James and started to collide with Aiken and Brush. All three of them flew in to a giant mud patch that covered the whole inside lane of the track. On Lap 30, the last lap (turn 3), All of the racers slipped on the giant mud patch due to Cal Weathers touching the Mud patch first. His tires got slippery and all of the racers started to collide with him. Nobody finished this race. The reporters were Darrell Cartrip, Bob Cutlass and also Shannon Spokes (she was announcer in the trucks from 2006 to the present). The pit reporters were Brent Mustangburger and Kori Turbowitz. The trio crash TBA The giant crash TBA 3. 2003 Alabama 350 (This is not an actual race) Chick Hicks: Take that, Chuck! Chuck: HELP!! (Chuck hits Chick and the other racers) Sage: Uh-oh! Darrell: Bob, they are all crashing!!! Bob: WHAT?! (A few moments later) Chick: HOW COULD YOU!!! Sage: WHOA!! Johnny: HELP!!!!! The King: What's wrong? Johnny: That. (Brush had hit the wall at 26g force) Brush: Ouch... To be continued 2. 2012 Rustbelt 400 (This is not an actual Piston Cup Race) Everyone had the flu and everyone crashed TBA At the hospital again Rev: Where I am? Doctor: You are in hospital. Rev: But why? Doctor: You are crashed very bad. Rev: I need to go to the race. Doctor: Sorry for you, but you'll have to miss 3 races. Rev: Nooooooooooo. (NOTE: Rev misses 3 races after this crash and got replaced by Bill Racington) Doctor: Sorry for you. Rev: And who will raced instead of me. Doctor: Your sponsor hired backup for you. Doctor: Sorry, I need to helping other crashed racers. Owner of Vinyl Toupee: Hi Rev. Rev: Hi. Rev: I have a question. Owner of Vinyl Toupee: What question? Rev: Who will raced instead of me? Owner of Vinyl Toupee: Your new backup, Bill Racington. Rev: Thanks for backup. Owner of Vinyl Toupee: No problem (Switch to Floyd Mulvihill's chamber) Floyd: What I doing here? Doctor: You are crashed very bad. Floyd: But why I'm in hospital? Doctor: Because you need doctor's helping. Doctor: You need check: Floyd: Ok. Doctor: What racer in the photo? Floyd: Reb Meeker. Doctor: No. That's Crusty Rotor. Floyd: What? That's a joke. Doctor: No. Next question. Doctor: For what sponsor you are raced? Floyd: My hood says, that this is Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: No, that's Gask-Its. Doctor: No, that's Gasprin. Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! Floyd: GASK-ITS! Doctor: GASPRIN! GEEZ WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Floyd: Ok, next question. Continued by Artur Belous in the article 2012 Rustbelt 400 1. 2012 Brickyard 500 (This is not an actual Piston Cup Race) The Extremely Huge Severe Crash Lightning: KA-CHOW! I past all the racers. Rex: Help!!! Darrell: Looks like Rev-N-Go Racer hits Rex!! OH NO!!! All of the racers are INVOLVED!!! Rev-N-Go Racer: Get through that McQueen. All other Racers: Whoa!! Help!!! Bobby Roadtesta: OUCH!!! (NA had hit Ralph then hit the wall at 34g force) Speedy: Whoa... Lightning, Cal, Bobby, Brick, Reb : That's got to hurt! Other Racers : Yep. Mater: Time for some towing! (Mater towed all the racers on to 29 ambulances) Mater: That sure was tiring. At the hospital All Racers (except for Lightning, Cal, Bobby, Brick, Reb and Rev-N-Go Racer): Where are we??? Doctor: At the hospital. You all had severe damage. You all need 2 months of recovery. Bobby Roadtesta: This is NOT GREAT!!! Note: They were all in the same ward. (A few moments after the doctor left) Bruce: Ouch! My roof hurts!! Some Racers: Ouch!! (Speedy looked down) Speedy: WHAT?! WHEEL RESTRAINTS??!! ON ALL OF THE BEDS???!!! Apple Racer: This is not great. Rex: Hey! The doors to the ward are locked! We have Privacy Cal, Bobby, Brick, Reb: Why such a horrible crash?! Lightning: Thanks to Rev-N-Go Racer! I doged the whole crash. Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments